Righting Wrongs
by InTheDarkOfTheNight
Summary: Shuffle challenge. Ignore the strange title. Not all Merthur, but I've categorised it as that. Much love...


Merlin Shuffle Fic

**_A/N: Me again. Yeah, hey. It's a minute past midnight here in England *waves*, so this kinda sucks, because I've got PE first thing tomorrow, sooo... Anyway, I saw a few fics like this whilst I was nosing around, and thought I'd give it a go. I don't really know what the title means, it was the first thing that came into my head. I've listed the song, artist, album (if I know it), pairing, point of view and the category. As you'll notce, they're mainly angst. My friends often try to commit murder because my music is so depressing, so if I do another one of these, be prepared for it to depress the shit out of you.  
>Rated for my awful swearing in my author's notes.<br>Enjoy! Much love..._**

_Song: This Ain't a Love Song  
><em>_Artist: Scouting For Girls  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me, that is)  
><em>_Pairing: Past Gwen/Arthur  
><em>_POV: Gwen  
><em>_Category: Angst_

I can't even escape it in my sleep. I still see you leaving. I see your tears, your regrets, but we both know that we couldn't have continued as we were. Cruel words, lies, nasty looks. I vowed to love you forever. I was but a lowly servant girl when we met, and you made me your Queen. But you love him and I love another. I will be lost without you, and you I, but we both know that this is for the best.  
>This is goodbye.<p>

_Song: Don't Look Back in Anger  
><em>_Artist: Oasis  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me)  
><em>_Pairing: Arthur/Merlin, past Arthur/Gwen  
><em>_POV: Merlin  
><em>_Category: Romance and hurt/comfort_

You let Gwen down slowly, soft soul that you have become. I watch from afar, waiting for you. Gwen looks sad, but you say that name, 'Lancelot', and her features light up. You both walk towards me, and you slip your hand into mine. As we pass by Gwen, I hear you say to her, 'Don't look back in anger,'  
>To this day, I don't know what you meant.<p>

_Song: The Heart Never Lies  
><em>_Artist: McFly  
><em>_Album: Radio:ACTIVE  
><em>_Pairing: Arthur/Merlin, mentions of Arthur/Gwen  
><em>_POV: Merlin  
><em>_Category: Romance and hurt/comfort_

I've seen it all; seen laughter and tears, life and death. I've seen people wear their hearts on their sleeves, and some people hide their desires. But we are neither. We are the lovers of Camelot. On the one occasion I say this to you, you laugh, and I tell you that the heart never lies. But I hope you know that when you fight, I'll be right there beside you. When you fall, I'll be behind you, in the background, picking up the pieces.  
>We are growing old now, and you have sired a child, an heir, with Guinevere. We're still together, and though it's not always easy, I'm here forever.<br>Because I am Merlin and you Arthur, and we are the lovers of Camelot.

_Song: Walk in the Sun  
><em>_Artist: McFly  
><em>_Album: Motion in the Ocean  
><em>_Pairing: Unrequited Lancelot/Gwen, mentions of Arthur/Gwen  
><em>_POV: Lancelot  
><em>_Category: Angst_

Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if you loved me. We could build a home, something I have not had in many a year. I watch you and the King every day, hurting, but I know that in time I'll be fine. It's such a long, long road, this heartbreak thing. I take a walk through the forest, most days. Sometimes Merlin joins me, as he shares in my despair over you and Arthur. We never plan a route, but always end up at the same lake. Merlin often sighs, mentioning 'Avalon' and 'Freya'. I sit and watch the world going by. There are so many things that I don't understand. For now, I'll bury my feet in the soft sand and wish for better days.  
>For you, my dear Guinevere, I would gladly do anything.<p>

_Song: Long Gone and Moved On  
><em>_Artist: The Script  
><em>_Album: Science & Faith  
><em>_Pairing: Past Arthur/Gwen  
><em>_POV: Arthur  
><em>_Category: Angst_

I tell of how I'm over it. I should be, considering I was the one who told you to go to him. This is my doing. I told you you were better with Lancelot, a more deserving man. I wish I hadn't. We agreed to stay close, but only as friends. I still don't know how to act around you, or what I'm supposed to say. I still love you, but you are most definitely long gone and moved on.  
>I don't care that it's been a year now, I'm still not used to saying 'me' instead of 'us', when it comes to most anything. Nobody mentions it, especially not you or I. I know that what you do is none of my business, but I can't help thinking that you're coming back to me. It's going to be hard, seeing you and Lancelot be happy, because I still have feelings for you.<br>But I will try, for your sake.

_Song: Hymn for the Missing  
><em>_Artist: Red  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me)  
><em>_Pairing: Past Merlin/Arthur (past character death)  
><em>_POV: Merlin  
><em>_Category: Tragedy and angst_

You're dead. You went and died. It's hard for me to even walk. The world seems so much darker, colder, without you. When I'm scared in the night from my dreadful nightmares, I reach for you, before realising that you're gone and never coming back. In my sleep, all I can hear are your screams, and the sound of you crying as you die.  
>I hope that wherever you are, you're with your mother and father, not lost and alone. You took my heart with you when you died. I once told you my heart was yours for eternity, and you laughed. I'd give anything to hear you laugh again. Will you wait for me, Arthur? Because I cannot live without you. One cannot exist without the other.<br>'Like two sides of the same coin'.  
>Wait for me, and I will find you.<p>

_Song: Forever and Always  
><em>_Artist: Taylor Swift  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me)  
><em>_Pairing: Past Merlin/Arthur (Reincarnation!Fic)  
><em>_POV: Either Merlin or Arthur (reader's opinion, but personally I see Merlin)  
><em>_Category: Angst_

2011 – it's so different to Camelot.  
>Once upon a time – was it a Tuesday? – You told me you loved me. Everlasting love, we said. How long is everlasting? Because it's certainly not lasted to this lifetime. Did I say something too honest, scared you like a little boy? The silence is killing me. You said you'd find me every time. But this time you haven't kept your promise.<br>In our case, love wasn't strong enough.  
>Did you forget everything? I keep flashing back to when you said 'forever and always'.<br>You didn't mean it.

_Song: Unsaid Things  
><em>_Artist: McFly  
><em>_Album: Room on the 3__rd__ Floor  
><em>_Pairing: Unrequited Lancelot/Gwen, mentions of Gwen/Arthur  
><em>_POV: Lancelot  
><em>_Category: AU (Lancelot knew Gwen when they were younger), angst._

When we were younger, Gwen would write me letters simply to say that she loved me. It took me seven years to grow up, but she moved on. She's married to King Arthur, and he's a great man. She deserves him, not me. She's pregnant with his child. She seems to glow all the time. But I'm in misery. I know that I cannot speak of my feelings; Arthur would absolutely slaughter me. I wish she knew that I still want her. Does she even remember what we used to be?  
>It's time that I accepted it all and gave up. There are still so many unsaid things that I want to say.<p>

_Song: Christmases When You Were Mine  
><em>_Artist: Taylor Swift  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me)  
><em>_Pairing: Past Merlin/Arthur  
><em>_POV: Letter from Merlin to Arthur  
><em>_Category: Angst_

Dear Arthur,

This time last year, we were underneath this doorframe, right where this mistletoe hangs. I wish someone would take it down; I don't want to think about it anymore. Everything I want and need is in a draughty, snow-topped castle. My mother sits by the hearth, worrying. I'm doing alright, if you were wondering, though I doubt it. You always were a prat.  
>This was never a lonely time when you were by my side, but there were Christmases when you were mine.<br>Everything was alright until the snow fell. I remember how we used to make strange men from the white powder. Everyone here in Ealdor seems to hold someone, all except me. Have you noticed my absence, or was I just another meaningless servant to you? Have I been replaced?  
>You were mine first, Arthur, remember that.<br>Yours always,

Merlin.

_Song: Gives You Hell  
><em>_Artist: The All American Rejects  
><em>_Album: Unknown (by me)  
><em>_Pairing: Not romantic, but Morgana generally being a bitch about Uther.  
><em>_POV: Morgana  
><em>_Category: Not quite sure_

I hope my face gives you Hell, Uther Pendragon. I sincerely wish that you feel utter, raw pain when you hear my name. You lied to me. My sources tell me that you fell hard, hit the ground with a bump, as they say. The people who still follow you are fools. I hope you're thinking 'What went wrong?'.  
>You lied, that's what's wrong.<br>You're no father. You're no King, either. You wear that sad, sad look so well. But my true father's death was your fault. I don't give a damn if you're my father by blood, he was my father by heart. I hope I'm giving you Hell.

_**A/N: Okay, that was more shite than I expected (hey, foreign people, that's a word here)... Okay, so I'm most proud of 'Walk In The Sun', but that's probably because it's one of my favourite songs. My favourite to write was Gives You Hell (because I'm evil?...). And they were all pretty difficult to write. Especially Forever & Always, because my friend, Molly, kept texting me whilst I was writing :L.  
>Anyway, enough procrastinating from doing my art homework, must be off.<br>Much love...**_


End file.
